The present disclosure relates to solid state drives, and more particularly, to a solid state drives having a housing that accommodates electronic circuitry of the drive.
Solid state drives are next-generation storage apparatuses that are expected to replace conventional hard disk drives. The solid state drives include non-volatile memory devices. The solid state drives typically have characteristics of low power consumption and high storage density, which makes them attractive alternatives to conventional hard disk drives. Also, the use of the solid state drive as a storage device can allow fast storage and retrieval of large amounts of data. Thus increased demand for the solid state drives is expected.
However, as the capacity and/or speed of the solid state drives is increased, heat generated by the solid state drive may also increase, which can be detrimental to the operation of the solid state drive.